


Housewarming

by Lihai



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lihai/pseuds/Lihai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions of a comrade-in-arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

Someone was kicking at pebbles outside the house, the sound of it clear and persistent in the midnight silence. This would still have bothered Degel even if tomorrow weren't the day for claiming the title of the Aquarius Saint. Showing up at the arena sleepy and bleary-eyed, to be declared unfit by Pope Sage on arrival, was a possibility he could live without.

"Can you be quiet out there?" he called out from his room. "I'm trying to sleep."

The person outside stopped kicking. Degel sank deeper into the blanket when the person called back, "Hey, isn't this the house of the previous Aquarius Saint?" He sounded like a young teenager. "Are you his pupil?"

"If you know who I am, you'll also know that I need rest, because tomorrow is a big day."

His reply was a patter of footsteps that stopped near the window. "Huh, don't worry. I'm sure the Aquarius Cloth is as good as yours. Anyone who dares challenge you will get their butts frozen off. Pope Sage must also know that."

Degel decided to pretend to fall asleep, an act that wouldn't fool the boy outside, but might eventually drive him away. His hopes were dashed when the boy tapped at the window instead.

"I may become a Gold Saint too this week, so we're going to be neighbors. What's your name?"

"Will you leave after I tell you?"

The boy snorted. He was completely unlike the few Gold Saint candidates Degel had met so far. Some of them, like Shion, were younger than he was, while some, like Sisyphus, were older. Pisces Rugonis's pupil was supposedly Degel's own age, but he hadn't arrived in Sanctuary.

"Okay, my name is Kardia. Your turn."

"Degel. You're not the Capricorn Saint candidate, are you?"

A hearty guffaw. "No, that's El Cid. Tall guy, hands that cut like a sword, face like a board. And you can tell him the next Scorpio Saint told you that. So, good luck with tomorrow."

He skipped away and was gone, probably to find other Saint candidates to pester. Rolling onto his side, Degel tucked his head into the pillow. Life as a Gold Saint might be less boring when more of his neighbors were other than taciturn and solemn older men. Not that, he amended, they all should be the chatty, pebble-kicking type.


End file.
